Zera Rosaline
Zera Rosaline 'Quote: '''Smile, because tomorrow will be a brighter day '''In Love with: '''Oil '''Relationship: '''Married to Gabriel Oil '''Relations: '''Oil (Husband), Quelinka(Mother), Rosa(Father), Ixi(Older Sister) and Rose Serpent(Guardian) '''Friends: '''Everyone~ :D (Excluding police man and doctors) *James(Friend) *Azure(Friend) *Ixi(sister) *Neal(Friend) *Rezra(Guardian) *Hana(Guardian) *Rose Serpent(Guardian and pet) *Calypso(Evil Side) *Xenia(Friend) *Gabe Oil (Husband) *Misaki (Herself newly created self) '''Fears: '''Any weapons held by someone other then herself, small spaces, being circled or crowded by people, certain words (freak, monster, help, Zera, Zera Rosalinque) friend deaths, doctors and police man '''Weaknesses: '''Friends being hurt, damage to the cherry blossom (Quelinka, her heart and life source), seeing friends die, all of her fears, she won’t help herself until she helps everyone else and makes sure they are okay '''Strengths: '''Healing people, bringing flora and fauna back to life and attempting to help others '''Powers: '''Water, Flora and Fauna, Healing, Ability to fly and teleport, finding lost things '''Appearance: '''Long Brown hair, blue eyes, light blue jumper with white spots, black pants and black boots, white burette thingy '''Mad: '''Eyes glow pink (may decrease or increase depending on level of emotion) '''Happy: '''Hair flames yellow (may decrease or increase depending on level of emotion) '''Sad: '''Hair flames blue, skin turns pure white and freezing cold (may decrease or increase depending on level of emotion) '''Like: '''Hair flames pink (may decrease or increase depending on level of emotion) '''Love: '''Hair flames pink and blue (may decrease or increase depending on level of emotion) '''Confused: '''Hair flames green (may decrease or increase depending on level of emotion) '''Powerless or Drained: '''Hair slowly turns grey, skin turns pure white and freezing cold '''Other Comments: ' -When she gets afraid she usually faints/collapses -Has a secret past with Xenia -Has a horrible back-story (pfffft no surprise there) -'''HATES '''police officers and doctors (Officer Tom is dead to me -_-) -Calypso is her evil side (Ixi has one too) -Her heart is the cherry blossom at the school, Quelinka -Usually blames things on herself -James was in the asylum with her as well as Ixi -Health potions make her even sicker due to the fact that she uses a spell to turn it into a weakness potion every time it enters her body -Is highly claustrophobic -Was 6 when taken to the mental asylum -Has a marking on neck that reads “Experiment, 732” which was what she was called while at the mental asylum (run by Professor Amberline) -Always carries around a sewing needle and string in case someone needs to be stitched up or she needs to stitch up her wounds -Has a lot of diaries -Contains rose blood and bleeds it out instead of normal blood -Rose blood can be contained from the Cherry Blossom (Quelinka) -Always carries around a syringe incase extreme loss of rose blood, in which case she needs to get more out of the tree -Rezra and Hana are Zera’s nobody (when she died he was created) (he is her body but without a heart-but you can’t see it because he doesn't have an identity) Back